Nalanfu Sye
Master Nalanfu Sye is a wise monk who grew up with Tushui philosophies while also taking on the philosophies involving the elements and spirits as well as ones of his own. He is a highly skilled fighter, healer and brewer after many years of devoted training. He has mastered the arts of the Four Elemental Weaving Styles, specializing in Waterweaving, and he is now the Gatekeeper of its style in both the Isles and the outside world. Coming from the Wandering Isles, he has been widely fascinated by the diversity in the ever-changing Stormwind City. Nalanfu has devoted a lot of his strength, healing and wisdom to the efforts in Pandaria as of late and has been the teacher of both of Qimeng's leaders, Zuchen Baizhou and Juwei Dragonbelly and assisted the order in taking down the Thunder King, repelling the Kor'Kron invaders and cleansing the Vale of the Sha brought on by Garrosh Hellscream. He is described as a wise, caring and humble Pandaren, with much to offer the world. He has a daughter named Nouna. Now that the worst of Pandaria's troubles are behind them, Nalanfu continues to watch over the Jade Forest and teach students of old Pandarian values and ancient training disciplines as well as becoming more in touch with their spiritual side. Biography Birth and Upbringing While speaking to the elements, the pregnant shaman Halai Sye was told that she would also have a son with a close connection to the elements like herself, specifically water. Nalanfu Sye was born at the Singing Pools of the Wandering Isles, the pools with a spiritual connection to the element of water. Upon giving birth, Halai was accompanied only by Shu, the water spirit of the Wandering Isles, who gave her newborn child its blessing. Halai returned to their home in Morning Breeze Village with her son in which her and her husband named Nalanfu, an ancient Pandaren word maning "noble leader". Nalanfu Sye was quiet, polite, affectionate and very curious as a child, looking up to many role models; specifically his parents. His father was the town brewer while his mother was a skilled shaman and the town healer. Nalanfu was close with his father but never shared the passion to become a tavern worker and take his father's place at the Morning Breeze Tavernone day. His father Nietan taught him many life skills and how to brew while his mother Halai helped him express his creativity and his intial training into how to weave with the mists. His family earnt just enough to get by but were very happy with their simple life. Training Nalanfu Sye was sent to train from a young age at the Weaving Temple of the Wandering Isles. This temple specialized in complete physical, psychological and spiritual conditioning and was very strict on who they kept within their order. Nalanfu quickly became an adept student of the Windwalker style and in his younger years was very cocky among his pupils when demonstrating his abilities. At first he wasn't very open to the spiritual studies in his temple and just focused on strengthening his physical body and growing stronger, but once he finally gave in and focused on his spiritual training, he wondered how he ever lived without it and ended up becoming the most enlightened students of his temple by the completion of his training. Many temples followed similar training to the one Nalanfu attended but the special difference to the Weaver's Temple was that it taught the art of 'weaving' the elements, a monk style of manipulating elemental energies similar to the ways of a shaman. Nalanfu very quickly learnt and mastered the style of water-weaving and in time also learnt air-weaving and earth-weaving but took longer to master fire-weaving and then only learnt by spiritually connecting with one of his ancestors, Baoin Sye. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks Category:Tushui